1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of multiple bit hand tools in general, and in particular to a compact cross shaped multiple bit tool.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,807,179; 4,327,790;, 4,848,197; and 4,926,721, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse multiple bit hand tools.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and compact hand tool arrangement wherein a pair of tool arms are releasably locked in a cross shaped configuration such that a uniform torque force may be applied to a selected tool bit.
As anyone who has employed the prior art multiple bit tool arms is all too painfully aware, their multiple piece construction increases the chances of a component failure and/or makes it virtually impossible to apply a uniform torque force to a selected tool bit.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved multiple bit hand tool that comprises the least possible number of interacting tool components in a simple and efficient manner and the provision of such an construction is a stated objective of the present invention.